


i'm not afraid to fade into emotions

by lilsoftgay



Series: writers month 2020 <3 [3]
Category: Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Referenced Sex, one mention of sex from ava bc this is sdrr, otherwise all good, this is the closest to smut i will ever get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsoftgay/pseuds/lilsoftgay
Summary: “So, you’re what, after your lesbian experience, one and done, just for fun?” Davvy smiled, pushing a stray strand of Gigi’s hair back behind her ears.“Will you hate me if I say yes?”---writer's month 2020 - day 3 : magic
Relationships: Gigi Rock/Davida O'Dell
Series: writers month 2020 <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	i'm not afraid to fade into emotions

**Author's Note:**

> mmm we love an abstract interpretation of a prompt here apparently
> 
> hope you enjoy! 
> 
> my first time writing davigi / anything sdrr, and i only watched the show for the first time last month so this is probably not a great characterization of ava, gigi, or davvy so im sorry in advance
> 
> wrote this in ab 90 mins, id like to come back and actually do justice to the idea i had for this. i also want to come back and go deeper into the davvy/gigi insecurities thing bc i feel like theres a lot there. anywayyy. 
> 
> song title is from touch by little mix

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” Gigi squealed as she walked back towards the kitchen, barely waiting enough seconds to make sure Davvy wouldn’t hear her on her way down the stairs & out of the building. 

Ava looked up, wiping her latte moustache away with the back of her hand, barely even awake yet. “Why didn’t I what?” 

“How good it would be!” Gigi squealed again, jumping up and down on the spot, laughing when Ava grimaced and rubbed her temple. 

“It is 7am and I am hungover, Geeg, you’re going to need to use more words than that.”

“Oh my god.” The singer rolled her eyes, grabbing Ava’s arm and pulling her towards her bedroom. “Sex with a woman.” 

Ava laughed harder than she had in weeks. 

\---

“So, you’re what, after your lesbian experience, one and done, just for fun?” Davvy smiled, pushing a stray strand of Gigi’s hair back behind her ears. 

“Will you hate me if I say yes?” 

If it had been anyone else, their voice would have wavered with the hint of a laugh, their smile would have held the shadow of a smirk, their head held high on a string of lies up their spineless back. Almost willing Davvy to call them out on their behavior rather than kissing them senseless. 

Gigi had none of that. 

Gigi was all large, round eyes, asking - no - begging to be loved. Gigi’s voice wavered with two decades of insecurity, of not really knowing where she came from or where she was going or who she was. Gigi stood facing her, in the middle of street, shifting from leg to leg, asking nothing short of making her feel worthy of love.

(Davvy almost wished Gigi had all of that somewhat offensive bravado instead.)

\---

Ava stared at Gigi’s bed for a moment, contemplating whether or not she wanted to risk sitting down on the aftermath of Gigi’s lesbian adventure, then took two steps to move sit on the couch instead. 

“Yeah no, you’re not going to want to sit there either.” 

Ava raised an eyebrow, smirking at Gigi’s proud face, and turned to the dresser Gigi had strewn her make-up and clothes all over. 

“Or there.” 

\---

Davvy tucked a strand of Gigi’s hair behind her ear again, and wondered if the younger woman had shook her hair loose a few moments earlier on purpose just to get a moment of closeness between them. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

“No, I’m not.”

Davvy shook her head, marveling again at just how genuine and sincere Gigi was in everything she did. 

Any other girl she’d kissed before would be saying it, fluttering her eyelashes, making doe eyes and fishing for another compliment about their appearance. Davvy took a little bit of petty pleasure in never repeating a compliment for them.

Gigi’s eyes were focused somewhere into the distance, her shoulders tensed up as though she was bracing herself, wanting to be anywhere but in the middle of this conversation. 

“You’re beautiful.” 

\---

“So... are you going to tell me about it, or?” 

Gigi smiled, throwing a pillow at Ava, as she remade her bed with fresh sheets, dumping the ones to wash at the corner by the door. 

“I do not kiss & tell.” 

“Gigi you were literally telling me about how exactly you gave Flash a blow job a few months ago.” 

Gigi laughed and bounced onto the newly made bed, patting the spot beside her for Ava to sit down on. 

As her laugh faded off, Gigi turned away from Ava, and shrugged. “I don’t know. This feels different. She was just... God, I don’t even know how to describe it. Out of this world is a cliche but. She really was. Like, Ava, her lips were so soft? And her hands too? Why are men so scratchy?? Why are women so soft.” 

Ava laughed gently, putting an arm around the younger woman as she continued rambling. 

“And I just, you know, she’s just so careful? She knew how to do everything right! And when we were done making out, she just held me until I was sleeping?” 

\---

“Kiss me.” 

“Are you sure?” Davvy looked at Gigi, unable to read her eyes in the dark crowded bar. 

When Gigi’s nod was slow, Davvy took her hand and led her outside, past the smoker’s area, where they could breathe properly. 

Gigi followed eagerly, nervously, unable to focus on anything except how soft and warm Davvy’s hand felt. 

She wasn’t used to holding hands with someone who’s hands didn’t engulf her own, and that weren’t rough and calloused. 

Davvy was to Gigi, in all senses of the word, a breath of fresh air. 

Davvy was also literally pulling her towards fresh air, that might have been why Gigi’s mind associated the two. Gigi giggled to herself as she made the connection. 

“Are you sure?” She asked again, her voice clear and steady against the ringing in Gigi’s ears. 

“I think so.” 

“I’m not kissing you unless you’re certain.” 

Gigi closed her eyes, humming an indecipherable tune to herself for a few seconds. 

Davvy grabbed Gigi’s other hand in hers too, swaying their arms lightly as she waited, more patient than Gigi would have expected. More patient than any guy Gigi had ever been with. 

Gigi opened her eyes. “I’m sure. Nervous, but sure.” 

Davvy let go of her hands to pull her closer. “Close your eyes. Forget everything around us, everything that’s taking up space in that pretty little head of yours.” 

Fighting the urge to argue with Davvy’s compliment, Gigi wrapped her arms around the woman. 

She’d always mocked those aesthetic quotes about electricity shooting through you when someone kisses you, and the songs about how a kiss could make you weak at the knees, and how the right person could make you see fireworks behind your eyelids. 

(All she’d ever kissed before were guys.)

((She’d probably still mock them a little bit, they’re always worded in such cliche ways anyway.))

\---

“Wait, all you did was kiss?” 

Gigi blushed, and sat up rushing to defend herself. “I mean, we made out a little.”

“But no sex?” Ava twisted to look at Gigi, no longer laughing, her eyes a mix of disbelieving and something much softer that Gigi couldn’t quite place. “Then why did you.. You changed the bedsheets, and kept me standing there awkwardly for 15 minutes and for what?” 

Gigi sank back into the pillows, hiding her face, shrugging. “I needed to wash them anyway, it’s laundry day. And it was funny and I hoped it would make you go away.”

“You’re the one who dragged me in here!” 

Gigi hid her face, bringing the duvet up well past her eyes. 

“Oh my god, you’re falling for her. You really actually love her.” 

“I don’t know.” Gigi’s voice was muffled by the thick blanket. Ava tried to pull it away, giving up after a few seconds of losing against Gigi’s iron grip. 

“So, what, you’re officially a lesbian now?” 

“Ye- may- I don’t knowww.” Gigi groaned, finally pushing the blanket back down. “All I know is kissing her felt like magic.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah ok this is possibly the loosest interpretation of this prompt that i could come up w but i really wanted to capture that feeling of magic when you first kiss someone you truly madly deeply love w/o being explicit about OMG IT FEELS LIKE MAGIC


End file.
